


After Hours

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Hours sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben has a nice ass, Ben is a handyman, Ben is handy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inappropriate use of a tape measure, Inappropriate use of an office desk, Office Sex, Rey likes watching him measure things, Rey needs her desk moved, Rey needs maintenance work done, Smut, Tape Measure Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: “I got a message that you needed your desk moved?”Rey jumped as the smooth, dulcet voice came to her ears, her hazel eyes coming up to meet a pair of molten chocolate ones, and she felt her heart rate increase, thrumming along double time in her chest.It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling when Ben Solo was near.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/gifts).



> This is for my fandom wife and bestie - littlemistake. 
> 
> Happy Birthday my darling. I know it's late in coming, but know that I love and adore you. Your friendship means so very much to me, and I would swim across an ocean for you if I had to. You are funny, witty, smart, courageous and strong. I just love you so damn much. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls) for the moodboard!

[](https://imgur.com/YXXNFA9)

“I got a message that you needed your desk moved?”

Rey jumped as the smooth, dulcet voice came to her ears, her hazel eyes coming up to meet a pair of molten chocolate ones, and she felt her heart rate increase, thrumming along double time in her chest.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling when Ben Solo was near. He had been the maintenance supervisor for several years now, and when she had started working at Organa Corporation, he had been the one to help her set up her office.

She had been attracted to him since the moment she saw him, and had been finding reasons for him to visit her office ever since. 

Letting a smile come to her lips, Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I would! I think I might get better light with it across from the window. That might increase productivity.”

“Definitely,” Ben quipped, a slow smile coming to his face as he leaned against the doorframe of her office. “Let me make some measurements, just to make sure it will fit in the space you need it too.” Reaching down with a large, muscular hand, Ben found the tape measure he kept in a pouch on his tool belt, stepping more into the office and extending the metal ruler, bending over to place it against the floor.

Rey let her eyes wander unhindered over his ass, noting the way it filled out his jeans as he bent over, the tip of his tongue protruding through his plush lips slightly as he figured out measurements in his head.

It was a thing of beauty, to watch him work, Rey thought to herself as her heart rate doubled, her eyes drifting over every inch of his sculpted body. Her mouth went dry as she watched him work, and as he straightened up and looked at her, Rey felt desire pooling low in her belly.

Ben grinned at her, pointing to one of the bobblehead figurines that stood on the bookcase by her desk. “Kylo Ren fan? I liked the original trilogy best. Glad to see your are a Space Battles fan too! Are you going to see the final movie when it comes out?”

Rey snorted. “Like I would miss seeing my Space Prince being redeemed? You bet your ass I am going! Opening night!” Her face grew red as she realized she had sworn, and she mumbled quietly, “Sorry. I should have been a bit less enthused there, I guess.”

Ben came around her desk, leaning back against her desk, her eyes trailing over his muscular thighs - which were now mere inches from her. If she reached out, she could touch them, run her fingers over the muscles, exploring as her hands moved up to…

Ben’s voice brought her back to reality from her lurid fantasy, and her eyes moved to his as his honey timbre remarked, “Oh, I think I can let your enthusiasm go.” He winked at her, and Rey found herself speechless, her mouth dry, her core clenching in need as she lost herself for a moment in his molten chocolate eyes.

Finally breaking the spell after a few moments, Rey gulped, and found she could speak once again. “Good. I would be heartbroken if you had to file a complaint about me with Miss Organa.”

“Mrs. Solo. Her name is Leia Organa - Solo.” Ben kept the smile on his lips, though it darkened somewhat.

Rey just stared at him for a second, her lips forming a small ‘o’ of surprise as the realization came to her brain. “You’re Leia’s son?”

Ben chuckled, shoving himself off her desk with a nod. “I am. Her only child, and greatest disappointment in life. I went to NYU and got a degree in…” Ben leaned in and whispered, “English Literature.” He grinned before straightening himself back up. “She hates it. Thinks I am wasting my intelligence because I want to be a writer. Hey, um…”

Rey watched him, and as a delightful blush came to his cheeks, turning the tip of his ear that was exposed through his hair bright red, she almost had to sit on her hands to keep from reaching up to touch it.

She had it so bad.

“I… was thinking. May-maybe we could go see the movie together? And… um… maybe before that we could go out to dinner some night? Maybe even tonight?” Ben stumbled over his words, his face growing more red with each sentence he spat out.

Rey thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

“Yes.” She said the moment he stopped speaking. “Yes. We should do that. Go out. To… to both. I want that. A lot.”

….

Rey had an afternoon filled with meetings, and when she returned to her office, she found Ben bent over her chair, intent on whatever it was he was doing. Rey froze in the doorway, her eyes once more exploring his body as her mind took her on a journey to a magical place where Ben Solo was very,  _ very _ naked, and her hands and lips were touching him.

Rey cleared her throat finally, and Ben stood quickly, smashing his head into the underside of her desk as he did so. “Fuck!” He muttered, his face coloring once more as his eyes met Rey’s, his large hand coming up to rub at the spot where his head had met the desk. “Sorry,” he said quietly, and Rey crossed the room to meet him in the middle, her hand reaching up to bury itself in his hair, her fingers deftly feeling for any kind of wound.

“Are you hurt?” Rey asked in a soft voice, her fingers only finding the beginnings of a goose egg on his scalp.

“I feel better now,” Ben rumbled, his eyes coming up to meet hers. “I am staying late to get your office rearranged. Come out to dinner with me afterwards?” She felt like she could get lost in those eyes of him, that she could swim in their chocolate depths for days. Right now those eyes were begging her to say yes, begging her to spend time with him.

She wanted nothing else.

“Yes,” Rey breathed into the space between them, their lips close enough where, if she moved, just a hairsbreadth towards him, she could feel how soft they would be on hers. She shuffled towards him, her lips barely touching his, when a loud thump sounded from outside the office. Rey jumped back, her face coloring as she immediately apologized.

“Don’t,” Ben shook his head, his face red as well. “I have wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you, Rey. Please don’t say you regret that, because I hope maybe we can share a  _ real _ kiss later.”

Rey gulped, her heart thrumming in her chest as she let her eyes wander to the door, trying to discern if anyone had noticed what had just transpired between them. Seeing no one near, she nodded, giving Ben a smile before answering, “That will definitely be happening after dinner. Maybe during dinner. Probably before dinner.”

….

They had lasted approximately one minute and five seconds after everyone else had left for the day before their lips met again, Rey pressing herself up against Ben’s body as he had entered her office, his toolbelt hanging low on his hips as he entered the room.

Pulling away after a moment, her eyes hooded and glittering with passion she was barely keeping contained, Rey whispered “Wow,” her fingers threading through Ben’s hair.

“Yeah, wow,” Ben breathed back, almost speechless at the incredible feeling he had been left with after feeling her lips pressed against his. He had been attracted to her since he had first laid eyes on her when she was hired, but he had always figured she had someone in her life - she was beautiful and intelligent - who wouldn’t want to be with her? He wasn’t the type of man who could simply flirt with a woman he liked - he had always been rather shy and awkward.

Stepping back, he cleared his throat and ran a large hand through his hair nervously. “So, um, the sooner I get this stuff moved, the sooner we can get something to eat, right?”

Rey nodded, leaning up against the door as she watched him work, letting her eyes wander over his body without shame. She hoped that soon she would be able to touch him, to live every lurid fantasy she had about him.

If she admitted to herself - she had  _ a lot _ of fantasies about Ben. At night, lying in bed, unable to sleep - well, Rey would always think about Ben, and as she slid her hand inside her sleep pants to take off the edge so she could sleep, it was his face she pictured when she came.

She didn’t realize she was staring until Ben was standing near here again, clearing his throat awkwardly with a delicious blush creeping over his face. “I, uh… I need to go grab something from my office to get this finished.”

Rey swallowed hard, nodding and shuffling out of the way. She let out a squeak when Ben reached out as he moved past, his large, warm hand caressing her cheek softly. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, causing the desire already pooling in her belly to increase exponentially. A few moments later, and Ben was sliding past her again - except this time, Rey was ready. She grabbed his arm, tugging him back towards her as she threw her arms around his neck. Her lips pressed to his again, her tongue flicking over the seam of his lips until he granted her access to the heat of his mouth. Their tongues tangled, and Ben picked her up as they kissed, plopping her down on her desk, never letting his lips leave hers.

“Rey,” Ben breathed against her cheek as he pulled away to put his forehead to hers gently. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long now… this feels like a dream. I need to finish this, okay?”

“No. You need to take care of something else first,” Rey replied. “I really, really need for you to make me cum. Preferably, we need to make each other cum. Then we can finish moving my office around, go to dinner, and then go to one of our places for dessert.” Her lips moved back to his, her legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her, which only fueled the fire already stoked deep inside her.

“Rey… I… um… I’ll have to go grab protection. Will you be okay?” Ben pulled away slightly to look at her, letting out a small moan as she rubbed herself over his length. 

“You’re not leaving this room, Ben. I have an IUD, and I don’t sleep around. I haven’t had a lover in a long time. I hope to change that tonight.” Rey rubbed herself against him once more, and Ben felt his resolve wavering.

“I’m clean, too. I… I haven’t been with anyone in a very long time either,” Ben remarked, one eyebrow rising as Rey giggled before remarking.

“Aren’t we the perfect match, then?” She pulled Ben back down to her, her lips once more meeting his as she set to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. She had already waited far too long to feel his skin under her hands. Finally, she had them halfway done, her palms splayed over the well muscled skin of his chest.

“You’re so sexy,” she said hungrily after pulling her lips from his. “I have imagined what you felt like for a long time now.” Their lips crashed back together, her fingers working the rest of the buttons on his shirt now, until she could push the fabric off his shoulders. Letting out a little grumble of irritation as Ben pulled away to unbutton his sleeves so he could pull the shirt off completely, Rey took the brief moment to take in all the well muscled planes of his chest, her lips already longing to kiss every inch of it.

Ben let her eyes wander over his naked torso, reaching up to touch her face gently. When her eyes finally came back to his, he smiled and remarked, “You have too many clothes on, sweetheart. Let me help with that.”

He leaned in, kissing her slowly, letting their tongues curl around each other sensually as his fingers started to trace over the swell of her breasts on their way down to the hem of her shirt. Finally reaching their destination, his fingers deftly plucked at the fabric, lifting it up and pulling his lips from hers for a moment as he brought the shirt over her head. Shucking it aside to fall to the floor with his, Ben brought his lips back to hers quickly, his arms encircling her to unclasp her bra, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt her bare skin under his for the first time.

“You’re exquisite,” Ben whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers, his eyes burning with passion as he looked at her. Her eyes mirrored his own, and she reached down, working the button on his jeans with fervor, her lips kiss swollen and wanting to taste every inch of the man before her.

The zipper bottomed out, and his cock sprang out of its confines, standing thick and proud, and Rey felt her mouth watering at the sight of it. Reaching down, she slid her hand around the thick shaft, pumping it slowly as she looked into Ben’s eyes. She saw so many emotions flickering in them, and as she worked her hand along his length they closed, and his breathing grew faster.

“You make me so wet,” Rey said as she worked him. “Every time I saw you, I couldn’t help it. It was like a Pavlovian response to the sight of you. I would go home and masturbate thinking about you, Ben. Imagining what it would feel like to touch you like this.” She licked her lips, letting her fingers slide over the head of his cock, gathering the precum there and bringing it to her lips for a taste.

Ben opened his eyes to watch her lick his taste off her fingers, his cock giving a twitch in response to seeing her pink tongue darting over her delicate fingers. He couldn’t ever remember wanting someone as much as he wanted Rey, and it was that thought that spurred him into action, his hands reaching down to unbutton and unzip her pants. Rey pushed up against him to lift her hips, and Ben slid both her pants and panties down at the same time, gazing down at her glistening core with a sense of wonder. “You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart. I can’t believe I did this to you.” He reached out and ran one thick finger through her drenched lips, sliding a finger inside her core as his thumb moved up to stroke her clit in slow circles.

“You…” Rey licked her lips, breathless and almost unable to form words. “You always make me wet. You walk into a room, I get wet. You… you’re incredible, Ben.” Her eyes were heavy lidded with desire, her hips thrusting up slightly to try to gain more pressure from his thumb on her clit. She let out a breathy moan, splaying her fingers over his chest as he worked his magic, adding a second finger to the one already pumping within her slowly. “Oh, God, Ben… yes...please, yes.” Rey let her head fall back under Ben’s ministrations, feeling her climax building deep in her core, tendrils of heat coursing through her body with every stroke of his thumb and every pump of his fingers inside her.

Finally she crested, keening his name as she came undone around his fingers. Ben leaned in, kissing her deeply and letting his swollen lips dance on hers as he carefully pulled her towards the edge of the desk, and when her ass was resting on it, he wasted no time in sinking into her. After he filled her completely, his balls resting against her soaked taint as he rested his forehead against hers, giving her body a moment to adjust to his size before he continued.

“You feel so good, Rey. So fucking good.” Ben kissed her once more as he started to move within her, a low shudder coursing over his body as he pulled out of her, only to thrust back in again a moment later. He tried to exert self control, tried to pace himself, but Ben knew that he would never have self control when it came to Rey. He had wanted this - wanted  _ her _ \- too badly for too long, and now that he had her, he didn’t want to waste a second of time.

He set a punishing pace, every thrust into her slick walls pulling a grunt from him, her fingers digging into his back as she worked to keep up with him. Rey never thought she would be able to cum again so soon, but her body disagreed, her walls clenching around Ben’s length as she moaned out his name, raking her fingernails down his back as she threw her head back once more.

Ben felt his own orgasm hit, and with one final thrust he came hard, his spend painting her walls as he roared out her name. He was panting, a bead of sweat rolled off his forehead and landed on Rey’s upper chest as his forehead came to rest on hers one more.

“Ben…” Rey was panting as well, and as her lips met his in a tender kiss again, all he could do when he pulled away was utter two single words to quantify what they were both feeling:

“I know.”

….

**Six Months Later**

Ben let out a groan as he pulled his car around the large horseshoe driveway, bringing it to a stop as he looked over at Rey. “Can we please just go home and, I don’t know, lay in bed, watch a movie… have sex? Anything but this?”

Rey let out a giggle, reaching out to place a cool hand against her lover’s cheek. “Ben. It’s our engagement party! Somehow, I don’t think your Mother will let us miss it because you don’t feel like going!”

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But she’s just going to tell…  _ that _ … story again. My face will turn red, my ears will burn, and I’ll want to disappear into the floor.”

Rey bit her bottom lip to keep from smirking before deadpanning, “So, because your mother walked in on us having sex on my desk after hours, you have to marry me now?” Not able to hold it inside, Rey laughed before leaning over and kissing Ben lovingly. “Come on, Solo, a few moments of embarrassment now, a lifetime with me forever. I think you win in the end, don’t you?”

Ben kissed her back, nodding and sighing once more as he gripped the handle to the car door. “Oh, I definitely win in this situation. Come on, soon to be Mrs. Solo… let’s get this over with so we can stop by the office on our way home. I feel a need to measure something before I bend you over your desk again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
